


In Another Life

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: A high school take on the 100 Charcaters





	In Another Life

It was the first day back after summer vacation. The tight knit group of friends had planned to meet up right before first bell by locker city. A group of about a hundred lockers lining the walls and creating a space where they often spent their free periods and lunches. It's not like they spent the entire summer apart. In fact, they spent it together. As usual. By each other's sides by day and skinny dipping by night. It was normal for them to want to be together. 

Clarke was first to arrive, parking her Jeep before making her way to the school's side doors. From behind, two hands cover her eyes and Clarke is startled, but not surprised. "Guess whooooo?" The mystery voice sing songs.

Clarke turns around to see Raven, standing there with her signature worn in leather jacket. Clarke glances down to her left leg, checking out the brace she now wore. "How's the leg?" 

A few months ago, her and John Murphy got in a pretty bad car wreck. Murphy was driving and Raven had her legs extended on the dashboard, it's a miracle she wasn't hurt more. He blames himself more than anything and although he was at fault Raven tried to not make it a big deal. She shouldn't of had her legs on the dash, he shouldn't of ran the stop sign. Mistakes neither one of them could take back. "It is what is it." She shrugs, acting as if she doesn't care. Though Clarke sees through it, she doesn't push her any further. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. "Where is everyone?" She asks, irking a brow while swivelling her head side to side. The lot was filled with preppy cheerleaders, they weren't in uniform but the tone of their squeals let them know. 

Clarke shrugs, looking over also, "maybe Harper's with them." 

"Doubt it." Raven scoffed. "She said she was quitting." 

"She said that last year too." 

"Touché." 

The two girls make their way into the school and Clarke turns up her nose at the new paint job of yellow-ish beige-ish walls. Raven adjusts her brace while walking and kicks her foot up against a locker. She huffs under her breathe but Clarke knows better than to help. The specific smell of weed fills the space around them and between that and the new paint, Clarke coughs a little. She turns to see two boys pushing each other playfully. Monty and Jasper. Clarke rolls her eyes. "Really? It's not even 8:30am" 

"No better than the now my dearest Clarke." Jasper smirks as his eyelids fall half shut. She can tell he's fighting to keep them pealed. 

"Sorry Clarke." Monty starts off with a sincere smile, "first day tradition."

"You're gonna get kicked out one of these days, I swear." Raven pipes in, now adjusted and standing with the enlarged group. Harper walks up, blonde hair in a high pony and holding the straps of her school bag. 

"Hey." She says softly, her cheeks brushed with a light pink. Harper had the biggest crush on Jasper and tried not to let it show, but nervously she bit her lip. 

"Anyone heard from Bellamy or Octavia?" Clarke asks, wondering where they were. It was getting close to the bell. "Murphy? Echo?" She raises a brow and again the friends lack a response. 

"Murphy's always late." Raven rolls her eyes, she wasn't wrong. Ever since the accident he refused to drive. It was either bike or bus or catching a ride with his half sister, Niylah. 

But as if called in by the bell that rang abruptly, Octavia comes walking in ahead of Bellamy and Echo who are holding hands. "Sorry." O huffs, rolling her eyes slightly, "we had to pick up one Echo." 

The group shrugs with sympathy for Octavia as everyone knew her feelings about her big brother's romantic relationship with Echo. All through grade school Echo had tormented Octavia. Spilling things on her homework, pushing her into lockers, petty things that just didn't make sense. One time they actually got in a physical fight and Octavia broke her right hand. It healed over time, but the impression that laid behind it remained the same. She didn't understand how her brother could love someone who'd had practically tried to ruin her life. Bellamy and Echo join shortly, wrapped up in each other and Clarke has to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Get a room." Raven scoffs, crossing her arms and nudging Clarke with a smirk. 

It was an unspoken joke amongst the group. Bellamy and Clarke, that is. They'd always been two peas in a pod. Best friends. Co-leaders of their friend group. It was like they were meant to be. And Clarke thought so too, for a little while at least. That is, until Bellamy started dating Echo sometime last year. If he was into girls like Echo, there was no way he'd ever be into her. They were simply too different. Bellamy liked to play tough. Had this rough outer shell that made other kids in school that didn't know him as well, turn the corner when they saw him. This was actually his second time back as a senior. He graduated last year, but came back to upgrade. "That's for tonight." Bellamy says huskily dragging his lips across Echo's jaw as she laughs deeply. 

"I'm literally standing right here." Octavia is more than annoyed. She wasn't an early riser, and she certainly wasn't having it this morning.

Echo pulls apart from Bellamy and rests her hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “Come on, O. Loosen up.” She shimmies her shoulders slightly but Octavia has already pushed her away and is storming off to home room. The crowd breaks up, friends dispersing in different directions in the crowd of high school students.

It’s lunchtime in the courtyard when the group of friends fully meet up again. The sky cleared up beautifully with the odd cloud or two. Emori joins the group, having missed first period, she was too busy selling pot in the parking lot, despite not using it herself. But if you asked her, she’d get this look in her eyes and she’d promise that it’s the good stuff.

Bellamy sat against the trunk of a luscious maple tree, wind rustling the leaves carefully. Echo came walking in and slid down beside him, planting a kiss to his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. Clarke sits at the picnic table, watching them carefully but not making it obvious. She flips through a notebook and slams it shut. “Woah, you okay there?” Harper rests her hand on Clarke’s shoulder for comfort and the rest of the group is alerted by the uneasiness. She hadn’t meant anything by it, the slamming of the notebook. But maybe subconsciously there was something behind it. 

Octavia comes hoping along, a tall, seemingly strong man in tow. “Everyone!!” She claps her hand, “this is Lincoln, he’s new.” The smile parting on Octavia’s lips is just a show of how cute she thinks he is. And by the looks of it, he thinks she’s pretty cute, too. They sit down amongst the first at the picnic table and make small talk about their morning classes. Harper couldn’t stop staring at Jasper, who was staring at Octavia who was staring at Lincoln. 

“I say we throw a party.” Jasper announces out of no where, a few minutes later. “Tonight.” he clarifies when no one seems interested.

Harper’s heart eyes light up and she reaches for her friends on either side of her which happen to be Clarke and Emori. “Oh my god, yes!” She squeals. 

“Really? It’s the first day back?” Clarke questions her friends sanity. “And a Tuesday.” 

“Come on Clarke. My parents aren’t back from Arizona until next week! It’s perfect!” Jasper rises and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around from behind. “It’ll be fun. I promise.” 

“You can do whatever you want but,” She peaks Jasper’s hands off of her. “Count me out.” 

“Scared of having some fun?” Bellamy piped up, smiling at her. Clarke glanced in his direction then looked away, clicking her tongue. “Come on princess. Live a little.” 

Raven leans over from across the table. “What’s the worst that can happen.” She shrugs.


End file.
